<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Means To Be Loved by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423097">What It Means To Be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor'>Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), underswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Bittersweet, Breakfast in Bed, Cheesy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Light Angst, Love, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear, Romance, Schmoop, Tenderness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gratitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus isn't really up for big, dramatic romantic gestures, but Undyne will never stop finding ways to surprise him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What It Means To Be Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No hate to the canon ships! I just like Undyrus in the Swap AU &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve Undyne’s care and attentiveness, her attention to detail, her hope for everything to be <em>just right</em>—enough to satisfy her as a hopeless romantic while not enough to overwhelm his hopelessly fatigued soul.</p><p>Perhaps she still doesn’t realize how overwhelming even her small gestures of love are; she keeps finding new ways to surprise him.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” she says with a heaping plate of chocolates and honeycomb for breakfast in bed. She reminds him again when she not only tolerates but laughs at his quips, calling her the “bee’s knees” for her thoughtfulness. She’s embarrassed by the way her giggle whistles through her teeth and Papyrus asserts that he never wants it to change.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” she says with matching pajamas that are patterned with glittery pink hearts and lipstick kisses, because neither of them have much sense of style. Papyrus grins and offers finger-guns for the camera, well aware that Sans will be mortified to see his brother’s tasteless getup circling around social media.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” she says with both arms holding one of his captive, squeezing in anticipation of every plot twist as the television blares. Her fingers are laced through his like they’ve never belonged anywhere else. With his free arm he digs through the leftover sweets from breakfast, hand-feeding the both of them so they don’t have to leave the couch.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” she says with a locked door, dimmed lights and her hair let down, and Papyrus feels his soul fail for a moment at the stunning golden glow in her eyes.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” she says, more softly, with a small echo flower wound by its stem around his clavicle, one to match the corsage on her wrist. They are only just opening in bloom, repeating the promise in unassuming whispers.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” she says, more intimately, with trembling hands on his hips and needy kisses trailing down his jaw, and it’s only fair that Papyrus remind her beyond the shadow of a doubt how much he loves her too. The echo flowers bear witness, at a whisper, at a gasp, at a shout, and at a murmur once more.</p><p>When her breathing has slowed and her body is yielding in his embrace, he rests his cheekbone against her thick, tangled curls and releases a low sigh to stave off the lurking sting of tears. His head is heavy with the fragrance of the flowers, the lingering taste of chocolate, the cool musk of her skin… It’s all too much. She’s so much more than he deserves—or ever will deserve—but he’s sworn to cling to every moment while it lasts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>